


Show You the Stars

by siriuslymooned



Series: Brian x Nan [2]
Category: Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, Lust, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: The story of Brian and Nan





	1. Just Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> First Published on January 6th 2019

She hated goodbyes. Nan had thought she’d been through the worst of it when she /had/ to move away from home for school. Up until that point, her parents had been the closest people to her. That was until she met Brian.

Once Queen started getting big, the boys started traveling further and further away for gigs. At first, Nan was able to tag along to many of them. It was fun watching one of her friends and her boyfriend living out their dreams. It made her proud.

And then they got bigger. And getting bigger meant touring in America. Since Nan was still in school and refused to drop out, she couldn’t go along with them.

She’d driven them to the airport, so she could give them all a proper goodbye.

John and Roger gave her tight hugs and Freddie pressed kisses against Nan’s cheeks. She then turned to Brian, who’d hung back to give them all space. She approached him slowly, feeling tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

She gave him half a smile and lightly gripped his shirt, pulling him a little closer to her. His hands touched her waist and he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Write me,” she tells him, “every day.”

Brian sniffs back tears and nods, but he didn’t dare speak. He didn’t trust his voice not to waiver.

“And you’ll call?” She asked.

“Yes,” his voice was barely above a whisper.

She pulled back to looked at him before lifting up on her feet and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Brian smiled and leaned, pressing a kiss against her lips. Nan felt a few tears hitting her cheeks. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to him.

“Come on kids!” John called to them, “Plane’s leaving.”

Nan pulled back slowly and looked at him, “Play good.”

Brian chuckled and nodded, pressing one more kiss against her lips before leaving. She smiled at the other boys and waved goodbye. Nan waited and watched as they boarded the plane and a few tears fell as the plane took off.


	2. Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Published on December 11, 2018

She was one of Freddie’s friends. He’d introduced her to them after one of his first performances with Queen, “This is Nan. She can’t cross stitch to save her life but she’s one hell of a cook.”

The rest was history.

It had been the beginning of an interesting friendship. Soon enough, most of their downtime was spent at Nan’s house, specifically her back garden. They were obsessed.

“It’s some kind of magic. You’ve bewitched us.” Roger had told her. His attempt to flirt and because she was kind, she waited until they were alone to tell him he wasn’t her type.

One particular afternoon, Nan had woken up to the sound of the four boys laughing loudly. It wasn’t until she heard something shatter outside that she became worried.

Letting out a groan, she sat up and stood from her bed. When she made her way outside, she found Roger and John picking up pieces of something.

“What the hell?”

A moment hadn’t gone by before the boys pointed at Roger. She raised an eyebrow at him and he then pointed to himself.

“Well whatever it was, you’re replacing.”

Roger nodded and continued to pick up the pieces of whatever he’d broken while Nan turned her attention to Freddie.

“When I gave you that key, I didn’t think that you’d turn up this early in the morning.”

He chuckled, “It’s after one, darling. Also,” he pointed at you, “while I don’t mind that slip, you might want to reconsider it with Rog around.”

Nan smiled and looked at the blonde. He had shown quite an interest in her since meeting. Too bad that someone else had gotten to her first.

The wind had picked up and Nan ran a hand down her arm as she shivered. It had suddenly become too cold for her and made her way back into the house. Feeling hungry, she walked into the kitchen to make some food.

She felt a body press up against her and lips press against her bare shoulder, “You little slut.”

Letting out a laugh, Nan turned and found Brian’s eyes were dark and his face was serious.

“Thought you liked me like that.”

“What I like. Not in front of my mates though.” His lips pressed against her, as did his body again.

She felt his dick hardening, pressing into her. Not being able to stop herself, she turned around and grinded against him. Brian’s arm wrapped tightly around her, while his other hand came down and swatted against her bottom.

“If you aren’t careful, daddy’ll have to punish you.”

Nan leaned back against him, “That’s kinda the point.”


	3. Stairway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Published December 21st 2018

He was late, something that was turning into a regular occurrence. Nan and Brian would make plans to hangout and then he would take forever to show up.

While waiting, Nan walked over to her record player and put down the needle. The hypnotic sounds of Robert Plant’s voice soothed her. There was just something about him that drove her wild.

She swayed to the music a bit before laying back onto her bed, legs hanging over the side.

There’s a lady who’s sure

All that glitters is gold

And she’s buying a stairway to heaven

Nan’s eyes closed and she let out a heavy exhale. She ran a hand through her hair and her lips parted. Her other hand came up to caress her face and gently touch her lips.

When she gets there she knows

If the stores are all closed

With a word she can get what she came for

Her hand slowly slid down her body, fingers pressing gently into her skin. Fondeling her breast for a moment before trailing down her stomach.

A breath hitched in her throat.

She suddenly became very aware of just how horny she was. Not much had happened with Brian, other than a quickie in a bathroom at a party. And sure, it somewhat scratched the itch but it wasn’t very… It left Nan longing for more.

There’s a sign on the wall

But she wants to be sure

Her hand slipped in her jeans and she let out a breath as she began rubbing against her clothed pussy. Nan felt a bubble growing inside and her movements started to get faster and more frantic.

There’s a feeling I get

When I look to the West

And my spirit is crying for leaving

Unbeknownst to her, Brian stood in the doorway watching. He wanted to say something, do something- but the sight before him was riveting. Watching this beautiful girl get off.

Nan let out a moan and something slipped out from her. Brian’s smirk fell and his eyes widened- becoming aware of the rest of his surroundings. Namely the music playing.

It hadn’t bothered him at first, Nan’s fascination with the band. Brian found it cute. How she collected their records and ripped pictures of them out of magazines.

And every now and again, she’d say something about how fit they all her- especially the singer.

It hadn’t bothered him- but now here she was. This girl he was so in love with, getting off to their music and moaning another man’s name. Robert.

Dear lady, can your hear the wind blow

And did you know

Your stairway lies on the whispering road

Nan felt herself growing so close, so nearly there when she heard something. Stopping her movements, Nan opened her eyes and saw Brian walking over to her. Undoing her jeans and pulling them down before descending onto his knees.

She couldn’t even focus on the music anymore. Brian was licking her up and sucking on her clit. Her eyes had stayed locked with his. It wasn’t until two of his fingers dipped into her that her head fell back.

“Fuck. Bri, please.”

He let out a pleased hum against her sensitive core and she whimpered for him. It was all he needed. His fingers moved faster and Nan came quickly, crying out.

Brian sucked on his damp fingers before crawling on top of her. His lips pressed down onto Nan’s and muttered, “Mine,” against them.


	4. The Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Published December 20th 2018

Because she had an issue with crowds, Brian never got offended when Nan passed on going to see Queen perform. She’d sometimes come and stand side stage, to watch, but that was no fun for her.

So it was bit of a shock when she told him about Led Zeppelin’s upcoming tour. They were her favorite band, a fact Brian tried not to let bother him. So what if Nan was into another band?

“I feel kinda dumb asking, but would you wanna maybe come with me?”

Brian couldn’t understand what would make her nervous to ask him. He’d follow her anywhere, do anything for her- Nan knew that. She had to have known that.

He mustered up some phoney enthusiasm and nodded, “You know I do.”

Unfortunately for Nan, by the time she had the money to buy the tickets, the tour was sold out. And while she said that it wasn’t a big deal, Brian could see just how disappointed she actually was.

~

Nan’s birthday had arrived and Freddie has insisted on throwing her a party. But before that, Brian took her out to a nice dinner. Once returning to the car, Brian kissed her.

“So how are you liking your birthday so far?”

Nan smiled, “It’s been pretty incredible. And getting to spend it with you makes it all the more special.”

Smiling, Brian told her, “It’s about to get better.”

He reached over into the glovebox and pulled out a rather large envelope. Nan looked at him, “What is that?”

Brian just shrugged and handed it to her. She let a giggle and opened it. Turning it upsidedown, she felt the contents hit her hand and she pulled them out.

When Nan saw what it was, she took in a shaky breath and smiled at Brian.

“How did you get these? I thought the entire tour was sold out.”

Brian chuckled, “You have powerful friends, Miss Clarke. Don’t let it go to your head. Plus, sold out never actually means sold out.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, “I don’t even know how to thank you. Especially because you had to pull strings to get tickets for a band I know you hate.”

“I don’t hate them.” I just hate how much you adore them.

Nan scoffed, unconvinced.

“I don’t!”

“Either way, thank you for these. Really.” She scooted closer to him, “Do want me to blow you?”

Brian laughed, “The answer to that question is always yes. But I think if we’re any later to your party, Freddie will kill us both.”

~

Nan was shaking, the day of the show. It was a big day for her. Seeing her favorite band, for the first time, with her favorite person in the world. She was still in a little disbelief that Brian has scored the tickets.

The queue for the show was wrapped near completely around the venue. But Brian’s grip on Nan’s hand tightened and he pulled her to the front. He approached one of the security guards and then the two were escorted inside.

“If this is what it’s like having powerful friends, it will for sure be going to my head,” Nan said allowed, making Brian chuckle.

The two were led to the front of the stage. Nan was so excited to be so close. The best seats in the house for sure. And soon enough, the rest of the venue filled up with fans just as excited and eager.

The hoise lights came down and soon the band came out on stage. Brian was stood behind Nan, his hands resting at her sides.

Nan was completely entranced. Robert Plant had come out in tight bell bottom jeans and an unbuttoned top. He was so beautiful and his stage presence exuded sex. What she wouldn’t give to be just a little closer.

Robert noticed the girl’s near loyal watch on him. It was flattering. And while he saw she was there at the show with someone, it didn’t stop him from smiling ans sending a wink her way.

It was something Brian didn’t miss.

When the show finally came to an end, and the band left the stage, Nan turned around and pressed a kiss against Brian’s lips.


	5. Chat with Roger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Published December 15th 2018

Roger and Nan were lying back on her bed, on opposite ends, passing a cigarette back and forth.

“So he doesn’t know about the thing with Robert.

Nan scoffed, "You kidding? He’d never speak to me again.”

Roger blew out a puff of smoke, “Come on. How bad could it be.”

Nan sat up, “Hey Bri. You know Robert Plant, the guy I said you didn’t have to worry about? Well while you were figuring out whether or not you wanted to be my boyfriend, I went and fooled around with him.”

Roger sat up, “Yeah, you’re screwed.”

Nan fell back onto her bed and sighed, “Yep.”


	6. Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Published December 16th 2018

Brian walks into Nan’s home, which has begun to feel like his home with how much time he spent there.

He followed the sounds of soft guitar riffs playing to her bedroom. Usually, whenever he dropped in to see her, he’d find her lying horizontal across her bed, listening to Zeppelin.

“No Zeppelin today?”

Nan felt her body tighten. This wasn’t gonna be easy but she had to tell him. She couldn’t risk him finding out from anyone else.

Swallowing, Nan sat up and looked at the man in her doorway. His face dropped, “Baby.”

He moved to her side and cradeled her face in a hand. She turned and pressed a soft kiss against him. Tears still falling.

“I have to tell you something.” She met his concerned eyes. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Not a word, not a sound.

“Talk to me. Whatever’s going on, you can tell me.”

Talking a shaky breath, she leans over and grabs the diary from under her pillow. Opening it to a specific page, Nan hands it Brian to read.

Dear Diary

Brian’s left and I don’t think he’s coming back. I finally told him I loved him and this happens.

I thought he wanted commitment. I thought he loved me.

Brian looked up at Nan, confused. She was looking down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. He looked down at the diary. It was dated a month later.

Dear Diary,

Brian’s never coming back to me.

I slept with Robert Plant.

He’s never gonna speak to me again.

Brian exhaled deeply and stood up. He set down the diary and looked once more at Nan, wounded. Betrayed. Everything he feared had actually happen.

He didn’t know what to do, what to say. He was just so broken. He looked up when he heard Nan apologize, her voice was shaky.

“Tell me it isn’t true. Look at me and tell me that what you wrote is a lie,” he begged.

Nan wanted to but she couldn’t. She wouldn’t lie to him. Especially about this.

Taking a deep breath, Brian left the room and slammed the door leaving the house. Nan began to sob.


	7. Lazy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Published December 16th 2018

It had became a rare thing for Brian and Nan to get moments alone, let alone whole days to themselves. So when it did happen, they basked in it.

Nan called them their lazy Sundays, regardless of the actual day of the week.

A lazy Sunday had become their favorite thing to spend together. They would be sat on either end of the sofa in her living room. Brian would be going over new songs or through some family while Nan caught up on some reading.

Every now and again there would be some rustling of papers and Nan would smile to herself. Brian was restless.

“Now?” He’d ask.

Nan wouldn’t even put down her magazine to answer him, “Nope.”

Only a few seconds would pass before he asked again and again Nan would turn him down. Brian tried not to whine too much but he was going crazy, being so close and not touching you.

“How about now?”

When he saw Nan put down the magazine, he took it as a good sign. He’d crawl over to her, tossing the magazine across the room and press his lips against hers.

Nan’s legs wrapped around Brian to pull him closer. He let out growl and the kisses intensified.

“I love you, you know?” Nan tells him.

Brian smiles, “Well I’d hope so or this would be a bit embarrassing.”

His lips come back to hers but they’re more gentle this time. Her hands card through his hair.

“I love you too.”


	8. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Published December 15th 2018

Brian had been away for some time, tour being the culprit, but he was coming home tonight. Nan was so excited- to see him and for him to see her surprise for him.

There was an extra room in Nan’s house, which had been used as storage- mostly for dust. For the last four months, she been converting it into a little something for Brian. She painted the walls black before hiring a painter to turn the walls into outer space- interplanetary dust clouds and all.

Brian walked in the door, he called out for a Nan. He heard a scream and saw her running into the room. Smiling, he dropped his bags as she jumped into his arms.

“You’re here!”

Brian chuckled, “Awe did someone miss me?”

She slid down out of his arms but still had hers wrapped around his neck, “Of course I missed you.”

Nan pulled him close to kiss him. Brian melted against her. He’d missed her so much and having her close again made it all better. He felt her start to pull away sooner than he wanted and chased her lips.

Nan let out a laugh, “I have something to show you. Close your eyes.”

Brian smiled, a little confused but was excited by the smile on Nan’s face. As he closed his eyes, she took his hand and pulled him through the house to the spare room.

Opening the door, she pulled him in. Brian felt the carpet under his feet, “Wait, I know where we are. I thought no one was allowed in the spare room.”

“I’m making an exception for you, nerd.” She flip the switch and a cluster of small lights lit up the room, “Okay. Open.”

When he did, Brian’s smile fell. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was beautiful.

“I- how did,” he looked at Nan who had a huge smile on her face, “This is-” he was at a complete loss for words.

“You like it?” Nan asked.

Brian let out a soft chuckle and turned to look at her again, “It’s perfect.”

He took her face in his hands and pressed a kiss against her lips. With his forehead against Nan’s, he smiled, “Marry me.”

Nan looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, “What?”

Brian reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. One he’s kept there for some time now. When Nan saw it, she smiled.

“How long have you had that?” Nan asked him.

“Since our first kiss,” he smiled and his eyes started to water, “I just knew.”

She couldn’t believe it. A tear ran down her cheek as Brian gets down on one knee. He takes a deep breath.

“Nanette Clarke-”

“Yes.”

Brian smiles, “Will you marry me?”

She nods frantically, “Yes,” she keels down and kisses him, “A million times yes.”

Brian slips the ring on Nan’s finger, both of them crying. Her lips press against his, having never felt this happy before. Never thinking that they might ever get to this point.

“I love you, Brian May.”

He smiles, “I love you too.”


End file.
